Don't Die on Me
by StillFallingAngel
Summary: Nicercy AU: "So, after their first kiss after Nico's near-drowning, they had their first date in Nico's hospital room over blue Jello and crappy pasta. Best date after traumatizing experience ever." Nico almost drowns. Guess who give him the kiss of life?


******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Honestly, people, you should know this. If I did would Nico's feelings be one sided? **

******Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy)**

******Warnings: Slash and Swearing**

******AN: This is another one of my entries for Takara's contest. Hope you like! **

Don't Die on Me

Nico was pretty sure he was a stalker. At least in legal terms. He thought it was kinda a harsh word just for, um, admiring from afar. Yeah, that sounds okay. So what if he just prefered to watch his current crush rather than engage in conversation? It wasn't weird.

Really.

Percy Jackson laughed at something his fellow lifeguard, a surfer type blond guy, said. His lean, swimmer's body gleamed from his recent dip in the pool and his trunks hung low on his hips- delicious. Nico subconsciously licked his lips from his spot on the pool's edge. What he wouldn't give-

Hazel splashed him. Nico spluttered when water went straight up his nose and into his dark eyes. He glared at his sister, but all she did was laugh at his drowned rat appearance. "You're staring again, bro," She giggled.

His eyes narrowed even more and he kicked some water at Hazel. She didn't care like he did since she was already up to her shoulders in the water, so she just continued to grin. "I don't understand why you just won't go talk to him. He's a nice guy."

Nico knew this even without talking to the guy. It was obvious in the way he interacted with others and vice a versa. Still, he wanted their first meeting to go perfect. Just winging it and saying hi didn't work. "I'll talk to him when I want to." He raised an eyebrow at hazel difiantly, just daring her to object. Even though he's said that since the beginning of summer.

Hazel rolled her gold eyes and splashed him again, this time a bit more gently. "Whatever, Nico. Just know that Percy's an amazing person and he won't be single forever."

Nico fought the urge to wince. She'd hit a nerve, one Nico was seriously worried about. What if someone got there before he did? What if Percy got fired for whatever reason? This was the only way to connect with him that Nico knew about. What if, what if, what if?

Nico watched Percy shove the blond guy's shoulder playfully. Blondie smiled and let his hand trail down Percy's back, down, down, down…

"Oh, hell no," Nico snarled. He stood suddenly, ignoring Hazel's questions, and headed straight for the two lifeguards. Damn it, he would not let Percy slip away from him when he'd spent so much time watching from the sidelines.

"You dick!" Obnoxious laughter came from Nico's left. He turned toward it just in time for a body to collide with his and they both went crashing into the pool.

Nico thrashed in the water as he sank to the bottom of the pool because of the lack of air in his lungs. The boy who'd run into him immediately swam to the surface, unconcerned.

Nico couldn't swim. Been terrified to since he was a kid.

His eyes stung from the chlorine. His lungs already ached. He opened his mouth instinctively and it flooded with water. He choked. His hands clawed at the water, but he barely moved. His heart pounded against his ribcage, mocking him with his mortality.

Blackness fluttered in the edge of his vision. The water was cold. It was only with the vaguest of minds did he notice a splash above him. Someone swam toward him, blurry and unfocused.

That's when he blacked out.

…

"Come on, come on. Don't die on me, dude!"

Something soft pushed Nico's mouth open and then there was the oddest sensation of warmth. It left and something hard pressed on his chest rhythmically. It somehow forced the heaviness in Nico's body out. Liquid spilled from Nico's mouth and he coughed harshly, distantly feeling himself be turned on his side.

He heaved the remaining liquid onto the concrete, eyes scrunched shut. Someone was rubbing his back. Another was calling his name...Hazel? People surrounded him from all sides.

He weakly tried to push himself up, but was gently eased back down. "Hey, don't over do it. I worked too hard to safe your life. Die on me and I'll kill you."

"That's kind of redundant," Nico managed to rasp. His eyes fluttered open, immediately recognizing the person leaning over him with the most dazzling smile. "Hi."

Percy Jackson grinned. His black hair was dripping wet. His breathing was slightly uneven. Him. Percy had just saved his life. "I gotta admit. You scared me pretty bad. It'd suck if you died on my watch. I'd probably get fired."

"Sorry to inconvenience you. I'll try to drown when you're not on duty next time," Nico snarked automatically. This time when he tried to sit up Percy let him.

"Well, good to know that even after a near death experience you still have your sarcasm." Percy snorted as he placed his fingers on Nico's neck to check his pulse. Nico attempted to keep his body under control.

"Christ, Nico, we're never coming to the pool again!" Hazel shrieked from her place next to Nico. She looked absolutely traumatized.

Nico smirked to himself when he realized he was calmer than her. "I'm okay, Haz. Promise." He reached for her hand and squeezed.

"You're welcome, by the way," Percy muttered. His fingers brushed Nico's collarbone. Nico swallowed.

"Thank you." Nico grabbed Percy's wrist and gave him the most appreciating smile he could. "You saved my life." If he had a crush on Percy before, now he was pretty sure he was in love with the guy.

"Oh, um," Percy flushed at Nico's sincere gaze and busied himself with checking his pulse, even though he'd already done it. "No problem. I'm a lifeguard. It's what I do. Doesn't mean I'd like to do it again though."

Nico chuckled. "Agreed. I'd rather not repeat it too."

He couldn't see Percy's face, but he heard the hesitancy in his voice when he spoke. "You know...I could give you swimming lessons. Just to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Nico didn't want to get back in the water. Not now, not ever. He almost drowned _again_. "Okay."

...The effects Percy had on him. Honestly.

"And maybe," Nico tensed, as if preparing for a blow, "Dinner too? I know a great place." He ignored Hazel's amused but approving look, instead just focusing on Percy's presence and hoping he'd get an agreement.

"Swimming takes a lot of energy," Percy said carefully, avoiding Nico's gaze. "I assume almost dying does too. Want to go now?"

Nico bit his lip to keep from beaming. That might freak Percy out a bit. "Sounds good to me."

"Uh," Hazel broke in, finger raised, "I'm pretty sure Nico should go to the hospital first. You know, just in case."

The boys glanced at each other. Percy grinned. "Hospital food usually sucks, but I wouldn't getting something there."

…

Nico learned that Percy's had a crush on him since he first came to the pool. He wanted to talk to him, but he thought Nico liked Jason. Otherwise known as Blondie.

So, after their first kiss after Nico's near-drowning they had their first date in Nico's hospital room over blue Jello and crappy pasta.

Best date after traumatizing experience ever.

******AN: Might not be my best work, but I just wrote it all in one sitting. So, there you go. Review if you liked!**


End file.
